Stupid Love Letter
by parisgirl987
Summary: I was just listening to the song Stupid Love Letter by Friday Night Boys and decided to write a one-shot about it because it reminded me of Itazura na Kiss. It's about her giving him the love letter and how she felt. Doesn't go exactly by the anime.


Author Note:

I changed the she to he in the lyrics to fit the story. I didn't really follow the way she gave him the letter or write exactly want they said to each other. It was just what I thought would happen or I guess what I would have said.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Itazura na Kiss or the lyrics to Stupid Love Letter by Friday Night Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Love Letter <strong>

**By: Parisgirl987**

_Cupid shot me in the eye__  
><em>_So they say that love is blind _

I loved him since the day I saw him give that speech. My heart beat raced with every word he spoke. I didn't even notice everyone else around me; it was like he was the only one in the room.

_Is he gonna say 'Yes'__  
><em>_Is he gonna say 'No'__  
><em>_Whats he gonna say, day, way__  
><em>_Am I moving too fast__  
><em>_Am I thinking too slow__  
><em>_I just wanna know Ohh_

I wondered if he could love or even like a girl like me. We are from two different worlds, he is in Class A and I am in Class F. Hmmm…. Would he love me like I love him? If only he noticed me like I notice him…..

_So I took all night to write this__  
><em>_Stupid love letter to you__  
><em>_(yeah you from me to you)_

I have decided I am going to write him a love letter. I can't go on forever just hiding in the shadows waiting for him to notice me.

_All the time that I wasted on this__  
><em>_Stupid love letter to you__  
><em>_(yeah you from me to you)__  
><em>_You said no no__  
><em>_You said no no__  
><em>_(so I took all night to write this__  
><em>_stupid love letter to you)_

My heart shattered at that moment to the point where I don't think it could be put back together. I held back the tears that were ready to burst out at that moment. I tried to find my voice to speak as he started to walk away…

_Pick your heart up off the floor__  
><em>_Leave good intentions at the door__  
><em>_Is he gonna say 'yes'__  
><em>_Is he gonna say 'no'__  
><em>_What's he gonna say, day, way__  
><em>_Am I moving too fast_

_Am I thinking too slow__  
><em>_I just wanna know Ohh_

I did prepare myself for rejection when I got up early this morning and left the house to arrive to school early to make sure I didn't miss him before we went into his class. He was perfect in every way and he does deserve someone who perfect just like him. I just wanted to know for sure how he felt…

_So I took all night to write this__  
><em>_Stupid love letter to you__  
><em>_(yeah you from me to you)__  
><em>_All the time that I wasted on this__  
><em>_Stupid love letter to you__  
><em>_(yeah you from me to you)__  
><em>_You said no no__  
><em>_You said no no__  
><em>_(so I took all night to write this__  
><em>_stupid love letter to you)_

I just didn't know it would hurt so much when he rejected me. He didn't even bother to read the letter, he just simply said "No" and continued talking to his friend on the way to class.

_Too late all the damage is done Ohh__  
><em>_There's no reason to stand up_

I wish I could redo the whole morning, no make that the whole day! But…. It was too late all the damage was done. I would be forced to hear all the gossip about me and feel the stares on back for maybe the rest of the day, week, or year for that matter.

_So I took all night to write this__  
><em>_Stupid love letter to you__  
><em>_(yeah you from me to you)__  
><em>_All the time that I wasted on this__  
><em>_Stupid love letter to you__  
><em>_(yeah you from me to you)__  
><em>_You said no no__  
><em>_You said no no__  
><em>_(so I took all night to write this__  
><em>_stupid love letter to you) _

I am proud I had the courage to give him that letter. I worked on it all night but he didn't have the decency to read it. Then he is not as perfect as I thought he was... I finally got up the courage to speak.

"Y-your just a jerk… you don't even have the courage to read the letter" I was finally able to stutter out.

He turned around and just laughed. "No, I have the courage. I just don't have the time to waste on stupid girls" He started to walk away again but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and if you didn't get I don't like stupid girls". With that he continued walking to his class.

That happened a day ago. Guess what, I am living in that house with that jerk and his family. If you're wondering how that happened...There was an earthquake and my NEW house decided that my day wasn't bad enough so it decided to fall apart forcing me and my father to live with his friend. His son just happened to be the guy I wrote my love letter to that same day my house fell down. His brother also doesn't like me either, at least his mother is nice and my room is pretty. This is going to be a long year… but you know I changed my mind I don't want to change anything about that day.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

I just was listening to this song one day thought it reminded me of the story. I couldn't get the idea out my head and decided I have an account on might as well use it for something other than getting alerts on stories and author I like on here. This will probably be the only story I write on here and I doubt anyone will read it but if you did I would like to say thanks. This is my first story and probably last but you never know. Well, again thanks if you actually read it. Sorry, if it had any mistakes or bad grammar or if it was just a really bad one-shot.


End file.
